


What is my life anymore?

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Confusion, Human AU, Logan is in the closet, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Patton is in the closet, Remy is a good friend, Roman is in the closet, Royalty AU, They are all gay, Time Travel, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Viril has tourettes, hey remy is gay for them too, very gay, virgil will get to go apeshit, worm hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: Roman is the prince of a kingdom, and has 2 secret lovers, his 2 advisors, until he meets Virgil, a man who makes weird sounds and movements, but he also saved Roman's life, so he is all good in their book.orVirgil's life just got a whole lot more interestinghey look, remy is also here and queer and ready to throw down because this body is soo good at making summaries, also decide to make changes on the fly :D
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe whats this, another wip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i need to stop having ideas and focus on my current WIPs, but we all know that isn't going   
> to happen.
> 
> TW:Cursing, character gets stabbed, homophobia, slurs, character gets burned, uhh... bigotry, asswholes

Prince Roman woke up in his bedroom, and saw his two lovers in his bed with him. He looked down at them and smiled softly, before extracting himself to get ready. He got dressed, did his hair, and moved back over to his lovers. He hated the fact that he had to keep his loves secret, but homosexual relationships were not exactly accepted. He shook Logan, formally his Royal Advisor, gently waking him up.

“Lo, you gotta get ready, Love,” Roman cooed quietly, as to let Patton sleep for a bit. Logan cracked his eyes open, peeking up at Roman.

“Mmm- yes, alright, but you are going to need to move out of the way, Darling,” Logan yawned, getting out of the bed as Roman moved. Roman moved over to Patton, his other advisor, shaking him lightly. 

“Patton, Heart, you need to wake up, we need to get read for the day,” Roman spoke calmly and quietly, in a tender voice saved specifically for his loved ones.

“Rooooommmaaannnnn- can I jusss sslleeee fo fi mo minus?” came Patton’s sleepy reply. Roman couldn’t stop himself from smiling, his loves were so adorable while sleepy.

“Alright, Heart, I’ll give you until Lo is done getting ready, but then you have to get up,” Roman replied, softly, but also firmly.

“Hair?” Patton sleepily asked, and Roman knew what it meant immediately, and started running his fingers through his sleepy Heart's hair.

Logan finished getting ready, and Roman lifted his sleeping love off his bed, being met with a giggly squeak.

“Roman! Let me down!” Patton giggled.

“Nope, we need to get ready, and if I let you down, you will just crawl back into bed, we have meetings today, Heart,” Roman spun the two of them around, and let Patton down, who started getting ready.

They left the room a bit later. The guards didn't question it seeing as even before the relationship started, they would go to Roman’s room and talk about things until they fell asleep, and the kind prince didn’t have it in him to remove his sleeping advisors from his room, eventually beginning to keep some of their clothes in his closet for these common occurrences.

The trio made their way down to the dining hall, taking their seats, Roman besides his parents, and his loves on the other side of the table.

“Good morning, son, Logan, Patton,” the king greeted.

“Morning father, I hope you rested well?” Roman began the polite breakfast conversation before the actual royal talk started.

“Mm, yes, we slept well, how about you three?” Roman’s mother asked.

“I slept perfectly well, thank you for asking,” Logan responded politely, Patton and Roman nodding in agreement.

“What is our schedule for today?” Roman asked.

“Well, you will be spending time in the morning magic training, your advisors welcomed to join, lunch with some lords to listen to their problems, about an hour of break, meetings for a few hours, I know, they are like super boring, but we gotta do them,” Roman’s father joked, “then you will be going to the Aikin village for the festival happening there, gotta keep up that nice prince appearance, plus we thought the three of you would like to have some fun not being cooped up in this castle.”

“That sounds wonderful, your majesty,” Patton replied sweetly.

“Yes, it does sound enjoyable,” Logan added.

“Thank you, father,” Roman said quietly.

“Of course, just make sure to have fun, and come back with stories to tell us and the maids, you know they love a good story time,” Roman’s father joked again, his mother shaking her head fondly.

“We will!” Patton replied happily.

“Yes, I’m sure we will,” Roman added, smiling softly at his Heart.

“Well, why don’t you eat so you can get some training in, I know you do so adore training,” Roman’s mother suggested, before starting to eat her food.

“Yes, of course,” Roman responded, also beginning to eat his food.

They finished, and made their way to the training field to practice their magic. Roman’s magic, creation magic, was used to make weapons and things to block himself with in the midst of battle. Logan had more witch, or wizard, like magic, learning spells from books and using them in battle, mainly forms of ranged attacks. Patton had life magic, mainly focused on healing, but also was used to make living things, plants, sprout on the battlefield, blocking attacks or trapping enemies, but Patton tried his hardest not to hurt anyone or anything, and using plants as a way to block or trap put the plants in harm's way, so he preferred not to use it in that way.

They trained for a few hours before heading back to change and head to lunch. They sat through lunch, and then headed up to Roman’s room for their break, and all cuddled in Roman’s way too big bed. They stayed snuggled together, whispering softly to each other until they heard a knock at the door, signifying that it was time for the meeting. They got up, and headed down to the meeting hall.

They sat down with Roman’s parents, their advisors, and some messengers from other countries. They sat and listened, learning that one of their closest allies was being threatened, and that they might need help in a possible upcoming war, which Roman’s country would be happy to assist them, seeing as they had been close allies for centuries. Other than that it was all boring information, other than the possible threat of a bandit group nearby.

They got out of the meeting and all headed to their own rooms to change into clothes for the festival. They all met up outside of Roman’s room, heading down to the entrance of the palace together. They got into a carriage and as soon as the doors were closed and they were alone, Roman kissed his loves.

“Are you guys excited? It’s great to get out of the palace, isn’t it?” Roman started the conversation.

“Yeah! I’m so excited! This is going to be so fun!” Patton cried, clearly excited.

“It is nice to get out,” Logan agreed.

“I’m just glad to be spending some alone time with the most precious people in the world,” was Roman’s response, prompting a small smile out of Logan and squeal from Patton, an ideal reaction.

“Awww, Roro, that’s so cute!” Patton squealed.

“Yes, that is very nice Roman, and I am very glad to be spending time with the people who make my life better as well,” Logan said. Roman hugged him, as did Patton.

“Wow, you are all coming at me with cuteness, I don’t know what to say to even come close to explaining how perfect my loves are,” Patton whispered into Logan’s chest, prompting Logan to tighten his grip on his lover.

They sat together in silence for the rest of the ride, climbing off each other as they made their way into the village.

They got out of the carriage and went into the festival, talked to people, bought food, and danced. All together an amazing night to be out with your loves. They were heading back to the carriage when Patton was ripped away from them, somebody grabbing his arm tightly and running away. Both Roman and Logan took off running for their screaming love. They chased them all the way out of the village and into the forest, where they had a standoff. Roman sent Logan to get Patton while he dealt with the person who stole their love. While they did manage to get back to each other, but they got back to each other with a traumatised Patton, a freaking out Logan, and a stabbed Roman, also, they fell through the ground, and the last thing Roman saw was a strangely dressed man running at the shouting to ask if they were ok, then everything went black.

**this is where you realize that i dont write fight scenes because i cant write fight scenes, so i skip them lolol**

Virgil lived a very normal, if honestly not great life. He had tourettes and would squeak or clap or twitch, or curse, a lot, and it was extremely annoying, and extremely easy to pick on. His parents never really cared for him, and he was left alone a lot, and so when he came out and his parents disowned him, he wasn’t really surprised, and luckily he was already living in an apartment and had a ‘stable’ job. He is now a college student working at Starbucks and Hot Topic when not doing school. He doesn’t even know what to do with his degree, and the fact that he is a trans, gay, man with mental illness is very likely to… deter people from wanting to hire him, which honestly sucks, but what can you do? That’s just life. 

His day started fairly normal, he woke up alone, not surprisingly, looked at the clock to see that it was only like 4 in the morning. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. He grabbed his phone, and dropped it on his lap before clapping a few times, and cursing. He unlocked his phone and started scrolling through Tumblr lazily, dropping his phone from twitching and clapping every couple minutes, but that's to be expected. He eventually dragged himself out of bed to take his medication, and headed out to Starbucks for his morning shift.

“Morning, Rem,” he called as he walked in.

“Morning bitch,” his coworker, Remy, called back.

Almost immediately, Virgil ticked. “Bitch!” he called, clapping. “Thank you, Remy, thank you so much.”

“No problem babe, now, let’s get to work, we have to open in like 15 minutes, and I want to get my coffee before we do so I can be at least a little bearable,” Remy joked, making his coffee, and putting the money he owes in the register Virgil following suit, letting Remy make the coffee, because even though the meds for his tourettes helps, it doesn’t stop the ticking completely, so he normally works the register.

His shift is normal for the first few hours, then a stupid fucking bigot shows his stupid face.

“Can I get a black coffee?” asked the stupid bigot.

“Uh, sure, would you like anything in it?” Virgil asked, typing into the register, but had to stop, clapping, and was about to continue, but, uh, failed.

“Why’d you just clap? I don’t see why you have anything to clap about, seeing as you are clearly going to hell, stupid f*g,” the bigot had the nerve to say to the twitch anxious babey.

“Oh, uh, I have a neurological disorder called tourettes, and that was a motor tic, I apologize if it bothered you, but I can’t control it,” Virgil replied, trying hard to hold it together enough not to start crying.

“I don’t give a shit about your stupid mental illness, just make my stupid coffee, and NO I DON’T WANT ANY SHIT IN MY COFFEE, I JUST WANT MY COFFEE,” bigot screamed at babey, being a bigot.

“O-of course sir, I’ll get right on that,” Virgil stamered, moving to make the coffee. He made it and called out for the bigot to come and pick it up, but the bigot picked it up and screamed at the babey.

“THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ICED YOU USELESS F*G, REMAKE IT YOU USELESS BITCH!” and threw the coffee at Virgil, burning him. He screamed, and Remy ran out of the break room, took one look at Virgil, bigot, and the shocked patrons and screamed at bigot.

“YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS SHOP RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED AT THIS STARBUCKS, GET THE HELL OUT!” Remy glared at the stoopid bigot.

“He made it incorrectly, it’s his fault for being incompitent, I don’t see why you are blaming me,” bigot argued.

“I heard you scream at my coworker that you didn’t want anything in your coffee, if you wanted it iced, you should have asked for ice when he asked if you wanted anything in it, now, I am telling you to leave before I call the police, leave.” Remy left no room for argument. The stoopid bigot left finally, and Remy put a sign at the register saying that they were on lunch break, taking a sobbing babey into the break room to clean him off and check his burns. 

Remy and Virgil sat together in the breakroom for a while before Remy got on the phone with his manager, explaining what happened, and telling her that Virgil was going to go home for the rest of the day, before offering to drive the poor anxious babey home, he respectfully declined, and walked home, changed, and flopped onto his bed, and cried again for another hour. 

Eventually he got himself up, and made his way to a park a little outside of town, actually using his truck, instead of walking like he normally would. Which he would be very thankful for later. He wandered in the woods of the park for a while, just kind of exploring, actually getting pretty far out before he heard someone screaming. He ran towards it, and got to a clearing, seeing some, what he assumed to be cosplayers, with one of them collapsed, and bleeding.

“ARE YOU OK!?” he called, running towards them just in time to see the bleeding one’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his eyes close. He pulled his bag off, and grabbed the first aid kit that he convinced himself to bring because of the burns from earlier that day, again, something he was very thankful for. He grabbed the bandages, and bandaged the man while one of his friends? Lovers? Screamed, the other one holding onto the screaming one, watching Virgil carefully. Virgil bandaged the bleeding man, and pulled him up onto his back.

“We are probably going to need to clean his wound and disinfect it, and quickly, I don’t know if you have a car, but if you don’t then you're riding with me,” Virgil said, the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he started to the parking lot.

“What’s a car?” he heard one of them mutter behind him, oh god, what is happening, is he going to need to bring these people to the hospital?

“I don’t know, let’s just follow him, we will figure it out later, all we know now is that he is helping Roman, and that’s what's important, ok?” the other one replied.

“Ok,” was the response from the first one, who was clinging onto the second, probably dating, Virgil thought, but he pushed that thought aside as he carried the unconscious man to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha originally, when virgil found them he was going out to the forest to commit suicide, but i changed that lololol. also, cars man, they are great, also, can we like, murder the bigot please? like please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i am not proud of this chapter, but at the same time, i dont want to rewrite it, so here it is lolol, also, if you are reading any of my other works in progress, you know that they have specific days that they update on, this one does not because i already have scheduled updates on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, so, this will just update when ever lolol

Roman woke up in a strange place, he didn’t recognize anything, all he knew was that he was lying on something comfortable, and was under a blanket. The comfortable thing was way too small to ever be considered a bed. He looked up to see that his head was in Patton’s lap. Patton was dressed very strangely. He was wearing a strangely cut what looked to be an undershirt, but thicker. Patton looked down and saw Roman staring up at him.

“Oh! Roman, you’re awake! How do you feel?” Patton asked.

“Ugh, very confused, to be honest,” Roman replied.

“Ok, wait just a second, I will get Logan and Virgil,” Patton said, removing Roman’s head from his lap and standing up.

“Who is Virgil?” Roman asked, not recognizing the name.

“Virgil is the one who saved us and is teaching us about this time,” Patton replied before hurrying out of Romans sight.

‘Time?’ Roman thought, before taking a look around him finally. He was in a very small room, it had what looked to be a kitchen, but with some very strange looking large boxes, there was a table, a very small table, and another even smaller table near the thing he was on. Past the table, there was another strange box, this one was very skinny.

Roman saw Patton and Logan come into the room with another man. 

“Hoooo- suck my dick- eh eh eh,” was the first thing to come out of the new man's mouth. “OH MY GOD, I am so sorry, that was so- eh eh fuck off- hooo,” this man was very strange, and extremely rude.

“Virgil!” Patton yelped.

“Sorry, I can’t control it, and my friend was basically cussing me out over the phone before I came in he-” he cut himself off with a gasp, while clapping.

“Ok, ignoring the rudeness, what on Earth is a phone?” Roman asked, bewildered.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot that you guys are from some other time or something, uh- heh butt dial,” this man was very strange, very strange indeed. “You know what, I’m going to go take my meds, I’ll come back in a few minutes, and it should make talking easier, sorry,” the man said before walking out of the room. He made weird gestures uncontrollably as he walked out.

“Ok, can one of you please explain what in the world is happening? Because I am very confused,” Roman asked his two partners.

“Ok, so long story short, Virgil, the man who was in here earlier, found us in the woods after someone attempted to kidnap Patton, and you had been stabbed, so he took us home. At first, everything seemed normal, other than his clothes, but then we got to this strange contraption that he called a ‘car,’ that was when we realized something was very wrong. We realized that we were in the future or something, and that this world doesn’t really have magic. It’s strange seeing as one would think that if this world doesn’t have magic naturally we assumed that our magic wouldn’t work here, but it does. I don’t think that Virgil knows that we have magic, and I think it would be best to keep it that way, because he could barely process the knowledge that we come from what he calls ‘medieval times,’ so it would probably be the best idea to keep him in the dark some things, just to keep him from having some sort of break down,” Logan responded. “The only reason we know this place doesn’t have magic is because Virgil tried to explain Patton healing you as him seeing things, and the blood making things look worse than they were.”

“That thing he was doing with the cursing and clapping, he says that he has a neurological disorder and his brain is ‘wired’ differently, whatever that means,” Patton added. 

“So, we have traveled to some other universe?” Roman asked, very confused.

“I think that is the best explanation, otherwise, I have no idea where we are,” Logan stated. Roman pulled the nerd and Patton into a hug.

“I’m just glad that we are all together, and that Patton didn’t get kidnapped,” Roman said before kissing both his loves.

“Wee-” clap “threesome!” they heard Virgil call from the doorway, and all looked at him in shock. “Good Lord, I apologise for that, the meds are just starting to kick- you don’t have to look at me like that, you’re the one who put that idea into… my… oh, you three are from mediveal times or whatever, I won’t judge a fellow gay, and I won’t judge polyamory, its all cool, this is a judge free apartment, you don’t have to act like straights in front of me.”

“I am very confused, why would anyone judge someone for being gay, what does polyamory mean, and I believe that my good posture is not an act?” Logan asked, extremely confused.

“What? Oh yeah, gay used to mean happy-” Virgil was cut off.

“What do you mean ‘used’?” Roman was the one to ask that time.

“Gay doesn’t mean happy anymore, it means homosexual, or a man loving another man now-” cut off again.

“Oh! That makes sense, men loving men and being happy!” Patton chirped.

“Yep, not illegal anymore, although our amazing president is trying his best to take all our rights away… sigh…” Virgil said, leaving the trio varying levels of confused.

“Ok, president? And why did you _say_ sigh?” Logan was the first to speak.

“President is the head of our government, I hope you understand government, and unlike kings and stuff, presidents can’t do anything they want, they have to have everything approved by all houses of the government, I would talk more about them, as I can see the curious look in your eye, but we learned about that stuff in like the third grade, and I can’t remember half of last week, to be honest, so it would be best to ask someone else, and I said sigh because I am not particularly fond of our current president, but I mean, there isn’t much I can do. If Mr. Smith **(see me staying out of real world politics like a smart bean? Hehehehehe just make up a president and give him a generic last name lololol)** is going to be homophobic- means hates gays- then he is going to be homophobic, and I’ll just vote against him, we get to vote on who leads our country now, and we will see what happen-” he gasped and clapped, “curses, again I apologize for that, I can’t really control it, you wanted to know what polyamory means, right?”

“Yeah, we did…” Logan seemed mesmerized.

“Polyamory means people loving more than one person in a romantic sense,” Virgil kept that explanation short.

“Hmm, interesting, then yes, I do believe we are in a polyamory? Relationship, thank you for explaining, and I would like to do more research on this place's government, if that's ok?” Logan asked, turning to Roman.

“I don’t see why not,” Roman replied.

“I mean, you could do it on my computer,” Virgil suggested.

“What is a computer?” Logan asked.

“Oh dear God, you all are going to need so much help, Lord help me,” Virgil actually sighed, instead of just saying it. “I’ll go get my computer and give you a crash course, and probably show you all ‘history of the entire world, i guess’ so you can learn about the world quickly just in case,” Virgil sighed again, and left the room interesting the door next to the one he came out from.

“‘History of the entire world, I guess?” Logan asked. “How is he going to show us the history of the entire world and just play it off so casually?”

Virgil came back into the room. “Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, the Earth is round, and orbits the sun, I don’t know if you knew that, so just wanted to let you know before we started this whole thing, here, come and sit down, I’ll show you the video I wanted to, don’t ask what a video is, just come look,” Virgil called the lovers over to him, and put a strange object on Romans lap after they all sat down, seeing as Roman was in the middle, and pressed something on the thing, and sound came out! There were pictures on it and they changed, it was so intriguing, but Roman cut those thoughts to focus on the words coming from the thing and the pictures.

They watched for a while, and then weird music came from Virgil’s pocket, and he excused himself, pressed a button and started talking as he left the room.

Virgil was glad to not have to answer these strange people out of their time’s questions, but as soon as he got them all quiet and focused on the video, Remy decided to call, he excused himself, taking the call.

“Give me a second, Rem, I have… guests… over,” Virgil said, walking to his room.

“Ok, babe, just tell me when,” Remy replied. Virgil closed his door.

“When,” Virgil said.

“Ok, I am made, bitch, why do I see you for a shift today? You need to take a break after yesterday!” Remy yelled into the phone.

“Unfortunately, I can’t, I am fairly sure that I just got three roommates, and they can’t get jobs right now,” Virgil sighed.

“Are you harboring runaway children again?” Remy deadpanned.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME AND ONE CHILD, AND I CALLED HIS PARENTS, IT’S NOT LIKE I LET HIM JUST STAY HERE OR SOMETHING!” Virgil shouted, temporarily forgetting about his… guests, and realized that they must have been so confused to hear him shout that. “Listen, at first, I thought that they were cosplayers, and one was injured in the woods, so I was going to take them to the hospital, right?”

“Right.”

“And then they were terrified of my car, and didn’t know what it was, and so I assumed that they were maybe drunk or crackheads, right?”

“And you took them to your place?”

“I didn’t want them to get arrested, and anyways, I continued to talk to them, and realized after they were in my house that they acted too normal to be drunk or high, and so I asked them what year it is, and they answered sometime a long time ago, I think at that point I was to shocked to remember, and anyways, they can’t get a job because they know nothing about the world, they are from the medieval times or something, so I am going to need the extra money until they can either get jobs, and help pay rent, or move out on their own, or until we can get them back home, what sucks is that they are gay tho-” Virgil was cut off for the millionth time that day, he was getting pretty tired of it, to be honest.

“They are gay? I’m coming over, I want to meet these ‘medieval gays,’ they sound cool, and I also don’t want my best friend in danger, also, I still think that you need to take today off,” Remy sounded like he was moving.

“I’m not going to, but I’ll see you soon, and aren’t you joining me on my shift, you can be there to help, it’ll be fine, I’ll talk to you when you get here, by bitch,” Virgil replied, tiredly.

“See ya babe,” Remy called before hanging up. Virgil sighed again, he was having a very long day. He walked back out into the main room.

“Hey guys, we are going to have someone over in a little, and _don’t_ ask about me yelling about the child, ok?” Virgil stated to his very strange, probably, new roommates.

“Um, ok, but I can’t promise not to be curious,” the one named ‘Patton,’ chirped. Virgil sighed for the millionth time, he just wanted to go to sleep at this point. He set the trio of gays up with some videos about computers and electronics and that stuff and waited for Remy to hopefully come and question the people on his couch so he could just sit quietly like he preferred, hoping that he wouldn’t regret helping these men, and also being very scared of what they would do if they found out he was trans, because things were not the same in their time, he shuddered involuntarily and got himself a cup of water, sitting at his table and staring off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this, I knew that the first thing Virgil was going to say to roman was 'suck my dick' why? idk, but like, i mean, its great, also, should virgil bring the gays from the past to his work to keep an eye on them? also, why was remy cussing virgil out? he called to talk about the men, but said that he drove to the woods, and was cussed about not taking time to rest until Patton came to get him and Logan, who was marveling at the phone


End file.
